gimana,nih?
by s4kur4miyuz4ki
Summary: wendy kebingungan disaat haid pertamanya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?(bad sumary)/laki dilarang baca! Titik gak pake koma!


**Gimana,nih?!**

**Sumary : wendy kebingungan disaat haid pertamanya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?(bad sumary)/laki dilarang baca! Titik gak pake koma!**

**Warning : just for girls!,bahasa gak baku,aneh,berantakan! "laki dilarang baca!"**

**KRIIIIIIING!KRIIIIING!**

**KLEK!**

Wendy segera mematikan alarm dan bangkit dari tidurnya. "nnngh! Emh...! nyem..nyem.." wendy merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Bibir mungilnya mnyenandungkan lagu-lagu riang kesukaannya.

"hm..hm..la..la..la! saat aku menangis! Dan aku membutuhkan KYYAAAAH!"

Wendy kaget melihat celana dalamnya.

Semuanya berlumuran darah. Bahkan tembus ke celana luarnya.(kok gak enak ya ngomongnya?)

"A,ap...apa.. ya...ng t-t-terr...jadi..? hiks, aku.. kenapa? Hiks..." wendy menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"hiks..hiks..aku kenapa..? huaaaaa...kenapa..hueeee...hik..hik.."

_Apa jangan-jangan ini darah haid? huee aku takut!_batin wendy menyeka ingusnya.

**TOK TOK TOK!**

"wendy! Cepetan! Aku telat,nih! Kau ngapain,sih?! Ayo cepat!" teriak natsu dari luar kamar mandi. Wendy berhenti menangis dan segera mandi . hari ini dia memakai 2 celana dalam, kejadian tadi masih membuatnya takut. Namun,dia berusaha bersikap normal. Tapi kenyataannya tidak! Author ulangi! Tidak! Dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Ck..ck..ck..dan apa yang akan dilakukannya? Diam? Oh..tidak..tidak..wendy masih ingat pepatah gurunya, 'malu bertanya sesat di jalan'. Jadi dia pasti akan bertanya walaupun bertanya pada orang yang tidak tepat. Mau bukti? Mari kita lanjut...

Diperjalanan...menuju sekolah...(kelupaan bilang mereka mau berangkat sekolah!)

"natsu-ni..." panggil wendy.

"ya?" jawab natsu sibuk dengan hpnya (aseeek!).

"apa natsu-ni juga pernah haid?" tanya wendy polos terlalu polos malah! Boleh dibilang o'on!

**KLONTANG!**

Natsu menjatuhkan hpnya. Kali ini dia benar-benar kaget dengan adiknya. Walaupun wendy suka bertanya,pertanyaannya tidak pernah sengaco ini. Paling-paling Cuma...

"oni-chan, kenapa langit warnanya gak pink,aja?"

"oni-chan, kenapa kulit kita gak,biru?

Yah...gak aneh-aneh banget,sih...tapi..ya..rada-rada.. okeh! Kembali ke story!

"ah..uh..em..i,itu..gini loh..eeh..gimana ya...em..."natsu garuk-garuk kepala. Keringatnya mengucur deras dan dia blushing berat. Saking gak tau harus jawab apa ke adiknya yang tolol ini. Sementara wendy masih menunggu jawaban dari kakaknya dengan wajah polosnya.

"itu...em..aku..ah! kita sudah sampai!" natsu mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dan segera berlari meniggalkan wendy di depan gerbang sekolah.

"huh...oni-chan aneh,deh..."keluh wendy.

**DI KELAS...**

Sepanjang pelajaran wendy duduk dengan tegang. Sudah sepuluh kali dalam 5 pelajaran dia bolak-balik izin kekamar mandi hanya untuk mengganti celana dalamnya. Kebetulan hari ini dia membawa 14 dalaman. Kasian sekali ya...

**Wendy.p.o.v.**

Hiks...hiks...gimana,niih~? Hiks...darahnya gak berhenti mengalir...hiks...hiks..apa aku tanya yang lain saja,ya? Hm...tapi tanya siapa? Hiks...ugh~~AHA! Tanya ke lucy-ne saja!

**Normal p.o.v.**

**KRRRIIIIING KRRIIIIIIIIIING**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Wendy segera menghampiri lucy yang duduk 4 kursi di belakangnya.

"lucy-ne?" sapa wendy.

"ya? Ada apa?" lucy sibuk menulis catatan pelajaran di bukunya.

"dicelanaku ada banyak darah..aku gak tau harus apa..." lucy langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wendy kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAPAAA?!"

Lucy langsung mengambil dompet kecil dari tasnya dan menyeret wendy ke kamar mandi dengan cepat. Bisa di bayangkan lucy sangat-sangat panik.

"lucy-ne?! Ada apa?" wendy kaget dengan reaksi lucy.  
lucy hanya dia dan berlari.

**DI KAMAR MANDI...**

"sudah,belum?" lucy menunggu wendy keluar dari kamar mandi.

"sudah..." jawab wendy dari dalam kamar mandi.

**KRIEEK..**

"bagaimana? Nyaman?" tanya lucy.

" ini tidak enak...kenapa aku haus memakai pampers..? ugh.." jawab wendy sambil memegangi roknya.

"yah...hari pertama...lagipula ini bukan pampers tapi pembalut..."

"kenapa bisa terjadi haid?" tanya wendy.

"eh..itu..besok saja kukasih tau.." jawab lucy gugup. Dia tidak tau harus ngomong apa.

Setelah itu mereka keluar dari kamar mandi dan pulang bersama wendy dan natsu tentunya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka bertiga hanya diam. Namun,tiba-tiba wendy memecah keheningan dengan pertanyaan bodohnya...

"lucy-ne juga haid?"

**Jreeeng...jreeng...**

Natsu tersedak air liurnya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan memalukan yang dilontarkan wendy. Apalagi lucy yang kini blushing berat. Wajah mereka berdua memerah tomat dan keluar asap.

"we,wendy...k..kkkau..ti-ti-titttidaak..se,seharusnya..membicarakan itu d-ddi..si-sini..." lucy benar-benar kacau sekarang. Ah...! bagaimana bisa wendy menanyakan hal itu padanya. Apalagi natsu ada di sebelahnya. Oh tiaaaaaaakkk!

"lalu?" tanya wendy lagi.

Lucy mendekatkan dirinya pada wendy dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya yang membuat wendy bungkam serta blushing.

"ba,baiklah...aku tidak akan bertanya lagi..."

Setelah berjalan selama 20 menit, mereka sampai di rumah keluarga dragneel. Lucy sengaja ikut,karena ada tugas kelompok yang harus dikerjakannya bersama natsu. Sementara wendy langsung mengunci diri dikamarnya dan merenungi perbuatan konyolnya selama seharian.

"aku...bodoh sekali..." sesal wendy.

**TOK TOK TOK!**

"masuk..."

**Cklek**

Lucy masuk kekamar wendy dengan membawa sebuah sesuatu di tanganya.

"ini" lucy memberikan benda tersebut kepada wendy.

"apa ini?"

"ini pambalut. Aku baru beli di toko tadi..." kata lucy dengan senyum.

"te,terima kasih lucy-ne! Kau sungguh baik!" wendy memeluk lucy dengan erat.

"tak apa...itu tandanya kau sudah dewasa..."

**DOK DOK DOK!**

"hoi,luce! Ayo cepat! " tariak natsu dari luar kamar wendy yang menghancurkan moment antara sister ini.

"yaaah! Sebentar! Nah,aku pergi dulu,ya! " lcy bangkit dari duduknya.

"kau mau kemana lucy-ne?"

"eh..rahasia!" lucy berlari keluar kamar.

"huh! Paling lucy-ne mau kencan! Jahat! Aku gak diajak! Huh!" keluh wendy.

Yaaah...sepertinya kau harus lebih banyak belajar lagi tentang hal-hal baru wendy... yah gak serulah kalo kencannnya ada kamu! (*author dijitak wendy*).

Nah,sekian kisah tentang wendy dari author! Bye! Bye!

**FIN**

**Haaah...satu fanfic lagi sudah jadeee...hehehe...bagusgak? semoga bagus! Dah gitu aja dari mika! Mohon maaf bila fanficnya agak...gitu deh..review ya! **

**Salam maniez **

**Mika-chan**


End file.
